The Comeback
by RockPaperScissorsLemonSmut
Summary: Bella Swan is used to being teased and excepts being at the botom of the high school food time but will always remember being with her love- Edward now what would happen if our knight in shiny volvo saved her from... well high school.. A/H canon couples
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- High School Hell

Anyone determined to find another person or group inferior can always find whole lists of grounds that demonstrate inferiority because we are all inferior to the ideals of humanness we have erected.  
><span>Marilyn French<span> 

I sigh looking at myself in the mirror fixing my hair once again. My boring plain, stupid har with no way to curl or style. I look into my plain undescriptive eyes, the color of mud and dirt and shit. I look at my lack of an hourglass figured body before pullng on my band t-shirt and jeans filled wih nothing but self loathing and hatred over everything that was me and my lack of brand name clothes. I pull on my sneakers cursing my balance for my lack of heeled fuck me shoes. I walk out the door skipping breakfeast again because really why would I need it and jump into my shameful truck cringing as it roars to life.

I look at the green in gray that is Forks as I drive. Wishing that this morning never came and at the same time thanking whoever that theres one less day stuck in this school than yesterday. Things at school aren't good. Ever since I moved here people have been picking on me and insulting me at every turn on everything. Guy never talked to me though they just laughed at whatever the girls said and run of to have a quicky before class. No one cared. No one , except for Emmett I wish I was back home in Phoenix. Where I had my music, had my friends and had Edward.

I sigh as I remember his emerald green eyes and his bronze hair and how he towerd me at six feet one inch to my five feet four inches. How he smiled at me as I sang as though each song had a secret meaning we both knew. He's probably got a new girlfriend. He promised he'd come for me when he turned eightee but itold him that he shouldn't wait for me. No phone calls, no emails, nothing. He deserves to move on rather than live in the past with me.

Besides, I bet his sister Alice would miss him terribly. Her four foot 10 form could be quite intemidating when she wanted to be. Her blue eyes were just as energetic as her personality and her stylish black hair bounced with her causing you to just wanna jump with her. I wonder if she took my advice.

I pull into the parking lot and look around to see a new car parked in the parking lot. It was hard not to notice because of how flashy it was. No onee had a car even close to the volvo currently parked next to mine. Well no one here anyway. Edward owned a car just like it. I climb out and look down at the ground as I slowly made my way to the building.

"Oh hey its Bella! Hey bella turn around and take your fat ass home!"

"Bella! Don't trip Bella!"

"Hey Bella you get those jeans out off a donation box?"

I just keep walking like nothing is going on. Pleading for them to stop. They start crowding in around me.

"Hey get away from her!" I voice growled. More importantly a voice that wasn't Emmett's. I look up to see blonde hair and hazel eyes. Everyone grows quite

"Jasper?" I look at him shocked.

"Hello darlin'." His texan accent coming through. He offers his hand to me and I take it gladly.

"What are you doing here?" it was like I was back in phoenix. That no one looked at me different. Like I was home. And that at any second Edward would wrap his arms around me.

"Hey get off her!" No that voice was definatly Emmett. We both look at him. Jasper releases me quickly once he sees just how big Emmett is. Emmett was a football player, and the top of the school's food chain which is why I've only been hit a handful times rather than the just as many beatings I could ave taken. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes harder than mine.

"Um…" Jasper stands behind me.

"Emmett this is jasper from Pheonix… the Texan."

Emmet smiles widely. "Finally!" Reaches past me and hugs Jasper in a maly way. "finally someone who won't think I'm racist because I side with the south."

"Harmph." I say ignoring everyone around me.

"You know what I mean Bella." I nod and start walking as the bell rings but turns to Jasper.

"You should let Emmett show you around your in the same grade after all." I smile and continue walking off when Jasper nods. I walk into my first period just in time because of all the long ways I gotta take to get to class. I sit in my seat as the rumors grow.

"Did you see that? Bella's such a slut."

"Told you Bella comes with an easy button."

"I wonder if shes pregnet and that's why he's here."

I glare as my pencil digs into the paper. Im not sure if it's the fact that I have Jasper back, that little piece of Phoenix with me or the fact that these people were widening there gossips bowls for my friends rather than just me. I ignore it tough as hard as it is and suddenly everything is annoying, anything seems close to set me off into a violent outburst and I don't know why. Its never happened before I mean why would it.

I continue through my schedule of history, math, and english before headed to my lunch. I walk to the stage and starts sweeping. Emmett comes a few minutes later and sits on the edge on leg danging off the side the other strecthed out. Jasper walks in as oon as I start sweeping the other side. He walks up the three stairs and engolfs me in a hug. I laugh hugging back and suddenly we're both being picked up by Emmet. I just shake my head and laugh because really, what else can you do in an Emmett-bear hug?

I shake my head.

"So Bella sing us a song, huh." Jasper smiles.

"Uh…"

"Bells can sing!" Emmett bellows and the whole room gets quite.

"Yup… you didn't know? Bella!"

I blush. "Ok one song." I clear my throat.

There you go  
>You're always so right<br>It's all a big show  
>It's all about you<p>

You think you know  
>What everyone needs<br>You always take time  
>To criticize me<p>

It seems like everyday  
>I make mistakes<br>I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
>You love to hate<br>But not todaaaay

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today,  
>Is gonna bring me doooooown<p>

There you go  
>You never ask why!<br>It's all a big lie!  
>Whatever you do<p>

You think you're special  
>But I know, and I know<br>And I know, and we know  
>That you're not<p>

You're always there to point  
>Out my mistakes<br>And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
>You love to hate<br>But not todaaaaaay

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me doooooown<br>*shut up,shut up,shut up*  
>Is gonna bring me dooooooown<br>Shut up,shut up,shut up

Will never bring me dooooown

Don't tell me who I should beeeee  
>And don't try to tell me what's right for me<br>Don't tell me what I should do  
>I don't wanna waste my time<br>I'll watch you fade away!

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it!<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me doooooown<p>

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me down!<p>

Bring me down  
>{shut up, shut up, shut up}<br>Won't bring me down  
>{shut up, shut up, shut up}<br>Bring me down  
>{shut up, shut up, shut up}<br>Won't bring me down

I smile looking more relaxed. I look at the now silent room before getting lost in a pool of green… well before getting lost in a pool of black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: huh ok I forgot to put an A/N last chapter so first off oopsie I do not own twilight or the song that song was purely Simple Plan's it was called Shut Up if you wanted to look up the video… I was under pressure when I wrote last chapter so please please please like forgive me *bows down to y'all** **Disclaimer (see I remembered! XD): Twilight oh Twilight how I wish you were mine Twilight oh Twilight your such a dame cocktease. Twilight Twilight please be mine. If not now in another life when you decide to quite playing games with mai heart.** Chapter 2- Reliving History

"A place in thy memory, dearest, Is all that I claim; To pause and look back when thou hearest The sound of my name"

Gerald Griffin quotes

When: A year ago a week before Bella's birthday

Setting: Sky-Harbor Airport, Pheonix AZ

I sit there looking around at the cray layout of this airport looking at everything but the window outside displaying my cariage to hell. I look at my friends all standing there around me waiting for the worst moment of our lives to come. I start with the twins Rosalie and Jasper the same coloring but the structures of there bodies made to fit a model of different sexs. Blonde hair, hazel eyes and boobs for Rose and a lean but muscliar body for Jazzy. I walk over to the pixie who, for once, isn't bouncing on her feet. Shes short with blue eyes a spikey black hair.

"you should give Jazz a shot I think you to we're ment for each other, it'll save us the truoble of break ups and make ups if you just start out with the guy your gonna marry."

Alice looks at me with her mouth gap and smacks me. "Isabella arie Swan!" Looks around as people stare. Leans in closer. "Not eveyone can find there soulmate in one shot." Alice glares at me.

"What even even Rose agrees?" I gestureto Rose. Rose nods walking over.

"Come on we're practically sisters anyway, Al. Now you just need my bother to make it offical." Rose shrugs.

"Are you pimping out your brother?" I look at Rose.

"Damn straight, its good for him, better than if he were to get together with some kind of ho." Rose was just as blunt as ever. We looked to see Alice looking at Jasper thinking.

"See," I nod.

"I'm gonna miss you sis." Rose chuckles.

"Me too. I need some one who will tell me when my ass looks fat in a pair of jeans." I wink. She smirks.

"Your ass is fine." I heard a southren drawl and looked at Jasper. Jasper was sent to live with his mom for 3 years after their parents got divorced until his mom desided that he new boy toy was enough and signed custody over to his dad.

"Oh thanks Tex." I roll my eyes at him.

"Anytime darlin."

"I'm gonna miss your southern charm, and your southern bullshit with it." I smrik.

Jasper grabs at his chest. "I think I've been shot!"

"Eh, your still standing you should be too bad." Everyone laughs. I smile saddly knowing this is the last time this will happen before I turn to my favorite laugh, to his deep Emerld green eyes and bronze hair. He pulls me too him and I smell honey suckle and sunshine and just, Edward. I looked up at him for he was 6 inches taller than my 5'4. I hug him tightly.

"Just five months, love." He said as he'd said ever since I found out I was moving. But I still teated it as though it was a goodbye because I wanted it to be. He was to good to waste on waiting for me and with me not there to scare those pretty girls away like the selfish girl I a maybe he'll realize I really am the bottom of the barrel and it won't be his fault in anyway. I just nod at him.

"Have some faith in us Bella."

I nod staying silent. Jasper pulls out his gutiar and sings.

I read a note my grandma wrote back in nineteen twenty-three.  
>Grandpa kept it in his coat, and he showed it once to me. He said,<br>"Boy, you might not understand, but a long, long time ago,  
>Grandma's daddy didn't like me none, but I loved your Grandma so."<p>

We had this crazy plan to meet and run away together.  
>Get married in the first town we came to, and live forever.<br>But nailed to the tree where we were supposed to meet, instead  
>Of her, I found this letter, and this is what it said:<p>

If you get there before I do, don't give up on me.  
>I'll meet you when my chores are through;<br>I don't know how long I'll be.  
>But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see.<br>And between now and then, till I see you again,  
>I'll be loving you. Love, me.<p>

I read those words just hours before my Grandma passed away,  
>In the doorway of a church where me and Grandpa stopped to pray.<br>I know I'd never seen him cry in all my fifteen years;  
>But as he said these words to her, his eyes filled up with tears.<p>

If you get there before I do, don't give up on me.  
>I'll meet you when my chores are through;<br>I don't know how long I'll be.  
>But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see.<br>And between now and then, till I see you again,  
>I'll be loving you. Love, me.<br>Between now and then, till I see you again,  
>I'll be loving you. Love, me.<p>

I join into the chrous and Edward takes over the lead and we sing our song together in the middle of the airport for what would be the last time in my mind.

**That song was (see membered!): was Love, you by Collin Raye OMG this song makes me cry but I'm a sap so whatever **

**Jasper and a gutiar is like heaven to my ears. This is a really short chapter because I wanted it to be they'll get longer but I need to hear from you guys give me some idea's here I have why they moved and lost contact but everything else is fragile. Give me some love and review.**


	3. AN

Announcement: Guys no reveiws it feels like I'm talking to myself here I'm not continuing til I get three reveiws so I know its worth my time


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow I asked for 3 and got 8 I started crying no joke and then I begged my grandma to let me on to update this story. **

**Bella will be a singer, she'll be Edwards counter part**

**Thank you for that I will continue the story I just need help figuring out some things which I will mention at the bottom of this chapter (unless I forget then it will be ans A/N )**

**And I love simple plan you have no clue how much, I can connect really well with their songs and everything. So thank you for not making me feel like a music outcast ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a laptop, an updated computer or even updated word. I don't own an ipod and I don't own a car. I don't own a cat ot a house not an awesome hat or a creepy mouse. And I don't own twilight sad as it is but whatever who wants boys who sparkle anyway. (and Jasper don't count cause I want him)**

Chapter 3- Worthy

I sat up hearing a crinkle and look down to find myself in the nurse's room. I stand up and walk out the door rubbing my eyes. Emmett walks over to me.

"There's my little sister." He picks me up and twirls me around.

"Emmett! Put. Me. Down!" I growl.

"hey let the lil' lady go!" I turn to Jasper and run to him hugging him.

"Wow its so nice to see your really here!" I look up at him. I pinch myself. "Ow!"

"That's right lil' Bell, I'm here now."

"Good I think you're the only one who could keep up with Emmett." I smile. "So how is everyone?" I ask grabing my bag from Jasper. "Did you follow my advice?"

"Yes and it was very good advice." He gets a lazy smile on his face. "Shes just perfect in everyway."

"That Alice is. Your both so different but in the most amazing way. I loved seeing you to together. You balance each other out in a lot of ways."

"that we do." I step out side and start walking backwards to my truck.

"Jasper meet me at the diner I wanna catch up with you but for right now I gotta go home. What about six thirty? Sound good."

Emmett smiles at me and I stop. I never talked this much or this loudly. I had no one to talk to no one who found me worthy. I never really minded it though. Why hang out with people who didn't care. I turn to my truck. I jump dropping my keys. What the hell was he doing anywhere near my truck. I sigh and move to grab my keys but he's faster he holds them up for me.

"Thank Mike I really appceirate that now get away from my truck please." I say politely.

"Now don't rush off so fast I wanted to talk to you." He says with a smile and leans against my truck door. "Now I know you and I have had our differences over this past year but I'd like to mend that."

"How?" I narrow my eyes at him. Mike was a guy who was horny at a consistant basis and thought every girl who talked to him wanted to screw him. Some did though to be fair but not me. Not with him. I shudder at the very thought.

"I want to recruit you to join our band. The Hurricane." He hands me a flyer with his log on it and I roll my eyes as I pretended to read the fine print.

"OK first off did you think up this name after some one called you that after sex?"

He smirks. "Wanna find out?"

I think I threw up a little bit in my mouth. "Down boy. Eric, Jessica, Lauren, you, I don't think this will work." I hand him the flyer. "All of you guys hate me and I don't want to be degraded for hanging around you."

"Well I'm not moving til you agree to at least audition." Mike looked smug.

"And what will that acomplish exactly?" I asked.

"Well how else are you supposed to get in." He looked at me like I was stupid. Probably in the same manner I was looking at him.

I just shook my head and walked around to the passengers side and start unlocking my door. "Your not very bright are you, Mike."

I slid into the drivers seat shutting the door behind me and start my truck.

The nosie of it made him jump back looking disgusted. I shake my head again. Not worth it. I drive out of the parking lot and to the house. Singing? That was all I had to do to show them I was wrthy of them. Things just aren't good enough without music.

The thing is, knowing Mike, the songs would be pop and rap thrown into rock that just never mixed. I was a rock fan, and the only ones I felt that could really pull off rap is Linkin Park and pop would be the Fall Out Boys. I make it home and to the house without insident and get ready.

I'm not sure if it was because Jasper was home and I was happy about it or because I sang and it released a lot of my emotions, but I felt lighter and at peace. I took a shower and got dressed feeling that something was going to happen tonight that I wanted to dress for. I was known by those close for following my instincts and this was one of those times.

I look into my closet and pull out my red top and dark wash jeans. I was a mix between my style and Alice's. if I was being honest and I have no reason not to be I would tell you I had no idea what shirt type of shirt I was wearing or the brand of jeans without looking. I just knew they were hot on me. I walk to the wall by the door and throw on my black ankle boots and my jean jacket. These I got from a Good Well in the spring, don't tell Alice.i didn't touch the make up knowing I'd probably end up looking like a clown andwalk out the door putting my cellphone and keys in my jacket. Knowing Jasper, he'd never let me pay so I'll have to figure out another way to pay him back.

I drive to the diner, the only sit in resturant in town, and park in the already filled parking lot. Dad was in La Puas for the weekend, fishing with Billy Black for the second time this month. I think he's very lucky I don't party like most teens my age or he'd be a grandpa by now.

I walk in and the crowd grows quite and I remember just how small this town is. Theres one school which means everyone in here either goes to school or has a family member that goes to school who saw my proformance. I groan quitely and walk to the corner booth. I knew Jasper always came five minutes early for everything so I came in five minutes before that. I told the waitress that I was waiting for some friends and that I would wait for them. She nodded and walked off as James slipped into my seat I tensed up.

James unlike Mike was gods gift to women and he damn well used that to his advantage. There has never been a girl that has turn him down in Forks or Port Angelas but me. I think he resents me for that and in turn made it so I was undisrable to any of the guys at school besides those like Mike who went after every one with a double X chromosone. I knew what he wanted because he was in a band like mike and like my family at home. The problem was is they went to all the parties parents want you to stay away from. Parties with drugs, alcohol and sex, in fact I believe they've done orges before. They're very hard core and love to show it off.

"hello Bella."

"James I'm not joining your band. I don't want that kind of rep so you might as well leave now."

"No you have to listen. I'm here to save you from your social death at forks high." James said.

"What rep is that dare I ask?"

"As an innocnt, naïve little girl." James smirks.

"You think I'm worried. Forks is a small place compared to the rest of the world, James and not nearly as influencal. I'm going to decline once again."

James glared and a scooted back in my seat away from him.

"James leave this booth now!." Emmett growled out. James looked up at Emmett. Emmett was a fun joking kind of guy, he never let anyone tell him what he could and couldn't do and never ever let anyone threaten me as James was by his body laguage. James knew this and stood up coming face to face with not only Emmett but Jasper as well with Alice trailing behind.

"Alice!" I scream and hug her engulfing her in my arms with how small she was. I looked over to see Jmaes looking at her with a predetory glance that everyone in this town knew. "James she Jasper's and if you mess with her I will end up breaking quite a few of your bones with great pleasure."

James honestly looked frightful, something I enjoyed quite a lot. I looked up when I heard a mircrophone turn on. I forgot it was wednes day. The diner added an open mic night to bring in costumers who worked or had school in order to keep business up.

I thought abuot it a few second before I walked ovr and signed up for the acts. They did everything and I wanted to sing. I went back to the table and sat on the edge.

"Welcome to the Forks Diner. we have seven acts today and I would like to start off with a new one. Giving her second proformance today is Bella Swan singing."

I was shocked, and amused with that because I knew they're six performers before me but no one would complain because tiny, quite Isabella Swan was about to show her colors. It would be a make or break proformance in this town of Forks. I stand up and I notice a fgure to my right. Just a gilmpse of bronze hair. I look at him. He looked so ired. So wore done and that is when I first realized that something must have happened to keep him away. I had a small hope that something held him back from coming to me, keeping his promise but what was it.

I wwalked on the stage. "Hello guys, I'm Isabella Swan from the band Restless from Pheonix Arizona here to sing a song. It's a good song it explain a lot about myself, and the way I think when it comes to judgemental people. This song would do one of my best friends, Jasper, very proud." I stuck a disc in the radio they had for musical talent, Emmett gave it to me thinking I'd need it. I turn to the ninth song on the track and listened to the intro and came in holding nothing back.

I heard it through the grapevine  
>My new neighbor don't like my big red barn<br>A '47 Ford bullet holes in the door  
>Broke down motor in the front yard<br>I gotta half a mind to paint a plywood sign  
>And nail it up on a knotted pine tree<br>Sayin' "I was here first this is my piece of dirt  
>Your rambling don't rattle me."<p>

Some people care about what other people think  
>Worry about what they say<br>Let a little gossip comin' from a loose lip  
>Ruin a perfect day<br>Sayin' blah blah blah  
>Just a jacking their jaws<br>Gotta let it roll off of my back  
>I don't give dern what other people think<br>What do ya think about that?

I wear what I want to overalls, work boots  
>Crank my music up loud<br>Like to sling a little mud in my four wheel drive  
>Track it on into town<br>Shoot a little eight ball down at the pool hall  
>Drink a beer with my friends<br>Don't judge me and I won't judge you  
>Cause we all get judged in the end.<p>

Some people care about what other people think  
>Worry about what they say<br>Let a little gossip comin' from a loose lip  
>Ruin a perfect day<br>Sayin' blah blah blah  
>Just a jacking their jaws<br>Gotta let it roll off of my back  
>I don't give dern what other people think<br>What do ya think about that?

Some people care about what other people think  
>Worry about what they say<br>Let a little gossip comin' from a loose lip  
>Ruin my perfect day<br>Sayin' blah blah blah  
>Just a jacking their jaws<br>Gotta let it roll off of my back  
>I don't give dern what other people think<br>What do ya think about that?

Say I don't give a damn what other people think  
>What do you think about that?<p>

Tell me what you think about that

What do ya think about that?  
>What do ya think about that?<p>

I walked off stage not looking back.

**End A/N: ok ok ok that song was **

**What do you think about that by mongomery gentry**

**Questions:**

**Who should be the man bad guy James or Jacob?**

**What should Jasper play?**

**Rosalie?**

**Alice?**

**Should Emmett join the band?**

**Let me know!**


	5. AN2

A/N hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been writing just finals at school and then I had to set up this laptop but i'll start writing again tomorrow thank you guys for not killing me in my sleep


End file.
